villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (Marvel)
Notice: This page is about the GREEN GOBLIN, not the various characters who have used the alias over the years specifically. For information on them, please see their respective pages. Also, please do not add information here that only pertains to one of the Goblins and not the others. The Green Goblin is the alias of several fictional characters that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics ''and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man. The first and most high-profile incarnation Norman Osborn first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The Green Goblin is a Halloween-themed supervillain whose weapons resemble bats, ghosts and jack-o'-lanterns. Comics journalist and historian Mike Conroy writes of the character: "Of all the costumed villains who've plagued Spider-Man over the years, the most flat-out unhinged and terrifying of them all is the Green Goblin." It should be noted that while most who have worn the mask are villains, the Green Goblin identity itself tends to have it's own personality distinct from it's wearer. For example, Norman Osborn, though evil, has a different personality from his alias, being more cold-blooded as opposed to the Green Goblin's manic and unrestrained personality. The likely reason for this is the Goblin Serum creating a sort of "alternate persona" for whoever injects themself with it. As such, no matter who wears the costume, the Green Goblin is ultimately a homicidal, sadistic, and destructive force to be reckoned with. The Goblins *Norman Osborn *Harry Osborn *Bart Hamilton In the media ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series Green Goblin is one the most recurring villains in this series (along with Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Venom). He was voiced by Neil Ross. Norman Osborn appeared in the series from the start, but not as the Goblin. Osborn was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay, so the Kingpin asked Osborn to kill Spider-Man to repay the loans. Osborn then hires Spencer Smythe to build Spider-Slayers to kill Spider-Man. After the plan fails, Osborn hires the Hobgoblin to kill Wilson Fisk. But the assassination is foiled by Peter Parker, and the Kingpin suspects a conspiracy against him. For his failure, Osborn fired the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin then joins with Kingpin and kidnaps Norman's son, Harry Osborn, for the crime boss. When Hobgoblin sees that Kingpin will not pay him immediately, he eventually betrays the Kingpin by going to Norman for better weapons to kill the Kingpin and Osborn can have his company and son. Osborn gives him a better glider and weapons and by the time the Hobgoblin returned to the Kingpin, Hobgoblin realizes that the Kingpin knows he was going to double-cross him, causes the Kingpin to flee, having the Hobgoblin think he died and took over his empire. The story concludes with the Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man all loosely allying themselves to defeat the Hobgoblin, who escapes after crash-landing into the water. In the end, Osborn sells 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt, Harry Osborn is returned safely, and the Kingpin rebuilds his headquarters. Later on, in the two-part second season finale, Osborn refuses to grant loans to Adrian Toomes's projects because Toomes was too old and senile. Therefore, Toomes became the villain known as the Vulture in order to try to kill Osborn, but as usual, Spider-Man saves Osborn and defeats the Vulture. Later in the episode, Enter the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn and his partner, Mendel Stromm, were coerced into creating a formula for the Kingpin that grants superhuman strength. An unstable reaction resulted during one experiment and Norman disappeared in the explosion, presumed dead. His son, Harry, blamed the Oscorp stockholders, J. Jonah Jameson, Anastasia Hardy, and Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin), among others, for the death of his father. Soon a mysterious airborne figure, identifying himself as the Green Goblin, began kidnapping the stockholders one by one. Spider-Man uncovered an underwater base where the Goblin intended to kill everyone he had kidnapped. Fighting the Goblin, Spider-Man unmasked him, only to discover that the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn, rather than the suspected identity of his son, Harry. Amnesia ensued and Norman was unable to remember his dual identity. The following morning at OsCorp, he announced that he will no longer build chemical weapons, much to the Kingpin's secret dismay. Osborn appeared as himself again in the episode The Ultimate Slayer at an engagement party for Harry, who was going to marry Mary Jane Watson. However, the party was crashed by Alistair Smythe, recreated as a cyborg under the Kingpin's machinations, and Smythe kidnapped Norman, his son and Mary Jane, bringing them back to the Kingpin's lair. There, the Kingpin reveals to Osborn that Spencer Smythe did not die in the explosion back in The Spider Slayer, but that he escaped early on before the explosion ensued at OsCorp and was met up by the Kingpin. But rather than killing him outright for his failure with the Spider Slayer's goal to kill Spider-Man, the Kingpin sees that he may still have some future use for Spencer, so he places him in chronological suspension. Spider-Man overhears this and tells this to Alistair, who turns on the Kingpin completely, destroys his lair and takes his chronologically-suspended father away with him, thus ending whatever relationship the Kingpin and Alistair had between each other. Spider-Man managed to have saved Norman, Harry and Mary Jane, but unfortunately for Harry, Mary Jane decided to call off her engagement with Harry to be with Peter Parker. In Goblin War!, Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin again after being threatened by the Kingpin that if he did not reveal the Hobgoblin's identity, who the crime boss was currently in league with, then Harry will suffer the consequences. In this episode, he and the Hobgoblin clash over Dr. Ohn's Time Dilation Accelerator, which was what the Hobgoblin possessed that lured the Kingpin into an alliance with him. Near the end, the Green Goblin tracks the Hobgoblin down to Jason Phillip Macandale's home, since the Goblin knew from prior knowledge as Norman Osborn that Macandale was actually the Hobgoblin. So he kidnaps Macandale and his fiance, Felicia Hardy, with the Time Dilation Accelerator, takes them to OsCorp and ties them up over a chemical vat to slowly lower them there to their doom. But Spider-Man arrives just in time for a brief fight with the Green Goblin, saves Macandale and Felicia and nearly destroys the Time Dilation Accelerator with one of the Goblin's weapons. But, seeing that there is still some power left in the Accelerator, the Goblin takes his chances into a portal, stating to Spider-Man beforehand that he'd rather be trapped in limbo than be defeated again by the superhero. However, at the end of the episode, the Goblin manages to make it back into his own dimension because the Accelerator had more power than either him or Spider-Man thought, and he starts to modifying the machine while plotting the downfall of his enemies like Spider-Man and the Kingpin (the Hobgoblin is now jailed at this point because of his identity of Jason Macandale now revealed). In the next episode Turning Point, the Green Goblin finds out Spider-Man's secret identity with the Time Dilation Accelerator. As Osborn, he nearly reveals Peter's identity as the superhero in front of everyone at Harry's birthday party, but when Peter catches on, he causes a fire that abruptly interrupts Osborn. Next, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin's ensuing fight goes from Osborn's home atop the George Washington Bridge. But at the Bridge, the Green Goblin uses the Accelerator again, implying that he will go to Peter's Aunt May's home to kill her. But by the time Spider-Man arrives, the Goblin appears and tells him that he decided to switch targets, implying that he is intending to kidnap Mary Jane. The Goblin succeeds in this task and takes her back to the George Washington Bridge, where he and Spider-Man have their final confrontation. And during the battle, both Mary Jane and the Time Dilation Accelerator fall over a ledge, and the machine is accidentally activated, creating a portal which MJ falls into. Neither Spider-Man or the Goblin know what happened, which makes Spider-Man assume that MJ possibly died and vows vengeance on the Green Goblin. The villain tries to escape using the Accelerator again, but finds that it is almost out of power. Nevertheless, he manages to reactivate it before Spider-Man could reach him, but accidentally creates an unstable portal that sucks anything in its path inside. Spider-Man initially tries to push the Goblin in, but he then realizes that vengeance will not bring Mary Jane back, so he tries to save the Goblin. But the villain activates his glider to attack Spider-Man from behind to push both of them into limbo. However, Spider-Man's spider sense tingles, warning him of the glider coming in, so he dodges it, and the glider hits the Green Goblin in the chest where the Time Dilation Accelerator is situated, thus destroying it and pushing the Goblin into limbo all by himself, where the unstable portal finally ceases to be. Though this is the last time Spider-Man and the Green Goblin would clash, this is not the end of Norman Osborn's saga. In the episode The Return of the Green Goblin, Norman, as the Goblin, contacts Harry through a spiritual link, saying that if Harry becomes the Green Goblin and kills Spider-Man, then he will see his father again. Harry hesitantly complies and, figuring out thanks to Norman that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, the new Green Goblin tries many times to kill Spider-Man while having the Punisher track them both down. Harry goes back to OsCorp for better weapons against Spider-Man and the Punisher, but Spider-Man arrives and tells Harry that his father is the Green Goblin, which the latter confirms, to Harry's shock. But Harry realizes that this is his family's legacy to be the Green Goblins, so he confronts Spider-Man and the Punisher again at the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man defeats Harry by tackling him into the river and destroying his glider, and Harry's unconscious form is taken by the Punisher back to Peter's house for interrogation as to Mary Jane's whereabouts. Later, after the clone of Mary Jane arrives to be mistaken by everyone to be the real MJ, Spider-Man takes Harry to Ravencroft Institute to cure him of his mental insanity as the Green Goblin and make him think his knowledge of Peter being Spider-Man as false. But in the fifth season premiere, The Wedding, when Harry hears that Peter and Mary Jane's clone are getting married, Norman contacts Harry again, inspriring him to escape Ravencroft and team up with Alistair Smythe, now under the employ of the Kingpin's enemy, Silvermane, to create Goblin Warriors, robot battle droids under Harry's command. He decides to use them at Peter and MJ's clone's wedding to kill Spider-Man so that Harry could marry MJ's clone, but the Goblin Warriors fail to kill Spider-Man, thanks to the help of the Black Cat and Smythe's Mega Slayer robot controlled by the Kingpin, and Mary Jane's friend Liz Allen tells Harry that she loves him. This makes Harry think that he's insane again, goes back from his plan on trying to marry MJ's clone and goes back to Ravencroft to be cured of his mental insanity for good. Norman Osborn appears again as Green Goblin in I Really, Really Hate Clones, the first part of two-part series finale, in which he was working for Spider-Carnage and the Kingpin in an alternate reality. This is simply a parallel version of the character in this other universe, as there was nothing that implied of the previous Norman Osborn. When the Green Goblin was confronting the Spider-Men from different realities who had joined forces to stop Spider-Carnage, all of them used their webbing to stick him to a floor of the Kingpin's tower. In the next episode, although he did not appear in it, the Green Goblin likely dies in an explosion that destroys the tower. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' The Green Goblin appears as one of the primary antagonists in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Alan Rachins as Norman Osborn and by Steven Blum as the Green Goblin. Norman is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, the head of OsCorp Industries, and the father of Harry Osborn. After being exposed to a chemical formula, gaining superhuman strength, agility, intellect & regeneration. He turned to mega-villainy as Green Goblin, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents along with Venom and Doctor Octopus. He expresses disapproval and neglects his son Harry for not getting offered the ESU lab internship that was given to his friend Peter Parker and pushes his son very hard, often coming across as cruel. Bent on being the number one in weapons tech, Norman embezzled the designs of Adrian Toomes flight tech and later tipped off the crime boss known as the Big Man to the TRI-CORP technology shipment. In this incarnation, he has similar objectives to his comic counterpart of Becoming the reigning crime boss in New York and killing Spider-Man. also, it's an episode long question, who the Goblin really is; Harry or Norman Osborn (especially because Norman and the Green Goblin met in the episode "The Uncertainty Principle", but in a later episode, "Norman" is revealed to be the Chameleon). The Green Goblin appears as the Crime Lord in background, controlling some events in the show. Like many of his previous incarnations the Green Goblin was always well-prepared for combat, usually rigging his surroundings with hidden pumpkin bombs and has secret hideouts. He rides on a bat-shaped "Goblin Glider" equipped with many deadly weapons, including razor-bats, electric gloves, knockout gas, Gob webs, and his signature Pumpkin Bombs to terrorize New York City and to kill spider-man. The Green Goblin's personality in this series is based on the original incarnation from the Ditko era. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' In the TV show, Norman Osborn serves as one of the main villains, and is the overarching antagonist of the series. He became obsessed with Spider-Man's Powers and seeks to use those powers to create an army to take over New York. To do so, he hired Doctor Octopus to get a hold on Spider-Man's DNA. In order to take revenge on Osborn for his enslavement, Doctor Octopus injects him with a modified sample of Spider-Man's DNA, leading to the creation of the Green Goblin. This version of Green Goblin is a muscular, grotesque, demonic-looking monster, granting him superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina and durability, and enabling him to leap great distances. In the first season, Norman's master plan is to obtain Spider-Man's DNA in order to create an army of genetically-modified Spider Soldiers who are imbued with Spider-Man's powers, therefore make Oscorp Industries the leading weapon industry in the world. Doctor Octopus's first attempt at this results in the living armor Venom. After discovering Harry's connection to the symbiote, Norman becomes intrigued by his son's new abilities. In the season finale's first part "Revealed", Osborn conducts a plan to lure Spider-Man to Oscorp. After revealing his plan to Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus betrays Norman by injecting him with a serum mixed with both Venom's and Spider-Man's DNA, resulting in Norman's transformation into a large, green-skinned monster. At first, Green Goblin is only a savage beast, intent on destroying everything in his path. However in the season finale's second part "Rise of the Goblin", Green Goblin gradually begins to regain intelligence and psychopathy. In the second season, Green Goblin tries to find a host for the Venom symbiote. The first attempt involved finding a better son. After Goblin attacks and seemingly destroys Spider-Man, he later captures and injects Peter Parker with an enhanced symbiote sample, hoping Peter will become a more perfect version of Venom as well as a better son than Harry. But being unaware that Peter is Spider-Man, the sample becomes imperfect and Peter is transformed into Carnage. Ordering Carnage to bring Spider-Man, he is surprised when Harry arrives as Venom once more. Green Goblin and Venom battle, but thanks to Peter, Harry rejects the symbiote's control. The second attempt involves an attack on several enemies. Green Goblin allows himself to be brought aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-carrier, so that he can release the symbiote in hopes of turning all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into Venom soldiers. Eventually, Green Goblin bonds with some of the symbiote transform into Goblin-Venom. He battles Spider-Man, while Doc Ock develops an Anti-Venom antidote for the Venom-infected agents. After releasing the cure, Goblin is not only relieves of the symbiote but is also turned back to normal. Wanting to amend for his actions, Osborn tries to be a hero as the Iron Patriot. Iron Patriot teams up with Spider-Man to stop Doctor Octopus's new army of Spider-Soldiers. Later, Iron Patriot assists Spider-Man's team is stopping a prison break, caused by an armored Sinister Six. While they manage to fend off the villains, Doctor Octopus tries to turn Iron Patriot back into Green Goblin. While Iron Patriot attempts to prevent this, Spider-Man curing the Lizard serves as a distraction, allowing Doc Ock to inject Iron Patriot with the Goblin serum, transforming him back into Green Goblin. Green Goblin manages to defeat and incapacitate Doc Ock, but retreats with Spider-Man's team, with the intent of making them his minions. In the season finale "Ultimate", Green Goblin injects Power Man, Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger with the Goblin serum, transforming them into Goblin-like versions of themselves and reactivates the original S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He then reveals his plan to Spider-Man to unleash the Goblin serum across the world, creating an army of Goblins to serve as his army. He is defeated by Spider-Man and his cured team and imprisoned in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier. In the third season, Green Goblin is freed from his prison unintentionally by Agent Venom and Iron Spider. With help from Taskmaster, Green Goblin steels the Siege Perilous from S.H.I.E.L.D and escapes. In the "Spider-Verse" episodes, Green Goblin imprisons Electro to take him to different worlds. He meets his gender-swapped counterpart Norma Osborn (voiced by Wendie Malick) which is based on the original incarnation with a glider, pumpkin bombs and a mask. They fight Spider-Girl. He also attacks a 1930s Spider-Man, Spider-Ham and Spider-Knight. While harassing another Spider-Man (Miles Morales), he meets this universe's Green Goblin (also voiced by Weber) which is much more similar to his Ultimate form albeit much larger and demonic-looking with massive bat wings, horns, and heat vision. After Green Goblin injects himself with the DNA samples of the alternate Spider-Men, he turns himself into the Spider-Goblin. Recruiting the help of all of the alternate Spider-Men as the Web-Warriors to battle Spider-Goblin. With Electro's help, Spidey manages to turn Green Goblin back to his human form again. Norman is last seen in a retirement home, having lost his memories, such as the knowledge of Spider-Man's identity when he finds out the Spider's late-Ultimate counterpart's tombstone in that universe, and happily greets Peter and Harry as they come to visit him. Reception The Green Goblin was ranked #19 on Wizard Magazine's "Top 100 Villains" list. In the Movies (For the main page on the movie Green Goblin, see here Green Goblin appears in the original Spider-Man trilogy by Sam Raimi. He is portrayed by Williem Dafoe. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Dane DeHaan is playing Harry Osborn/Green Goblin as one of the two main antagonist of the 2014 film, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''. After that Harry found out that Spider-Man didn't want to help save his life from his hereditary genetic illness, he decides to join forces with Electro against Spider-Man and kill him. Chris Cooper played Norman Osborn, and there, moments before his death from his illness, he appeared in the movie TASM2 as a minor antagonist. ''Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark He also appeared in the Broadway musical and was potrayed by Patrick Page. The Green Goblin comes up with a plan to genetically alter other humans as he did himself. Through his experiments on his former employees, he manages to create six villains: Carnage , Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, Swarm, and Swiss Miss. The Goblin and his new alliance of criminals - calling themselves the "Sinister Six" - go on a rampage through New York. Spider-Man quickly defeats the Sinister Six as the citizens of New York cheer him on, unaware that the Goblin has managed to escape. The Goblin arrives at the Daily Bugle and tells Jameson to print his plans of dominating the world through genetic mutation. The Goblin also tells Jameson that he gave Spider-Man life, making Jameson believe Spider-Man is in league with the Goblin and therefore giving Spider-Man an even worse image from the Bugle. Later that night, ArachnecomestoPeter in a vision and explains that she is his guardian along with the reminder that being a hero is his destiny and he cannot escape it. While there, the Green Goblin intercepts the club's TV signal and sends a message to Spider-Man threatening his loved ones. Peter takes Mary Jane to his apartment and breaks off their relationship for good so that his enemies won't target her. After telling Mary Jane that he will always love her, Peter takes a walk and realizes that he needs to be a hero not only for Mary Jane but for the world. Spider-Man then recovers his costume from the Daily Bugle and goes after the Green Goblin. The Goblin sits at a piano at the top of the Chrysler Building and humorously boasts to the audience of his plan to destroy New York City. Spider-Man arrives ready to fight, but is soon unmasked when the Goblin reveals he knows Spider-Man's true identity. Peter attempts to revive the good-natured Norman within the Goblin, but to no avail. Peter engages the Goblin in combat, but before he can finish him the Goblin reveals that he has Mary Jane, who now dangles from the Chrysler Building. A flying battle over the audience takes place and when it seems all hope is lost, Spider-Man webs the Goblin to his piano. The Goblin, not realizing this, thrusts the piano over the side of the Chrysler Building, taking him down to his death. After Spider-Man saves Mary Jane, she tells him not to leave and reveals that she has guessed who he is. Peter removes his mask and they embrace. The two contemplate their new life together before sirens begin wailing and Spider-Man swings away. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Comics In the Ultimate Comics, Green Goblin has a similar, but a slightly different role. Norman Osborn was actually the man responsible for the creation of Spider-Man. Oscorp created a mutagen known as OZ, part of their research into super soldiers for S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite being imperfect, Norman Osborn garners much interest in OZ, while not revealing what it actually is. Osborn subsequently begins to fail, as it is unable to deliver on Normans promises. But instead of wearing a costume that resembles the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn was instead mutated into a giant Hulk-like Goblin. In this form, The Green Goblin had superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He could leap at high distances and generate fireballs. ''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' In Scattered Dimensions, Norman Osborn has a different and darker role. He resigns in the Noir Universe and is the leader of a Mob group known as the Enforcers. Originaly, he was a circus freak, due to his gigantic size, distorted body shape, and scaly green skin. But he escaped, and formed a criminal empire in to finally aquire the power and respect "he deserved". After Hammerhead and Vulture were defeated by the Noir Spider-Man, he used the powers of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to become even more powerful than he already was. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Addicts Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic villain Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Goblins Category:Lego Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cheater Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Successful Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:TV Show Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyers Category:Perverts Category:Killjoy Category:Punisher Villains Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Bosses Category:Comedic Villains Category:Abusers Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Demon Category:Monsters